Leyendo El Futuro: Las Reliquias de la Muerte
by errevine
Summary: Algunos habitantes de Hogwarts son transportados, junto con unos amigos fuera de Howgarts, a la sala de menesteres. Ahí encontraran que los misterios se solucionan y habrá romance. Leyendolibro!fic. HxG RxHr.


_**La fabulosa historia de Harry Potter le pertenece a Joanne Rowling y a Warner Bros. A mí, claramente, no me pertenece nada :(**_

* * *

Era un día tranquilo en Hogwarts, y Harry Potter se encontraba codamente sentado en el sillón cercano al fuego. Junto a el estaban sus inseparables amigos, Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley.

Conversaban a susurros acerca de un tema muy especial para ellos, los Horrocruxes de Voldemort, sin saber que en unos momentos algo pasaría y los transportarían a una sala muy conocida para ellos, la sala de requerimientos o de menesteres.

Mientras los adolescentes conversaban una niña, llegando a mujer, llamada Ginny Weasley bajaba las escaleras a los cuartos de niñas y se posicionaba detrás de ellos sigilosamente, sin hacer ruido. Acerco su cara hacia ellos, puso sus manos al frente, las separo y las juntó rápidamente haciendo un fuerte ruido.

Los chicos saltaron muy alto y voltearon para ver a una chica pelirroja riéndose a carcajadas, pero una despampanante luz la interrumpió segándolos a los cuatro y un Neville Longbottom sentado cerca de ellos.

Se sintieron como se un traslador los hubiese transportado, para luego encontrarse sentados en una sala muy parecida a su Sala Común, con muchos sillones y un fuego en la chimenea.

Miraron a su alrededor encontrándose con dos profesores y su director en un sillón y Draco Malfoy y Luna Lovegood en otro sillón.

-¿Qué rayos hago aquí, sentado con la Lunática? – pregunto Malfoy, alejándose de Luna.

- ¡Señor Malfoy! Cinco puntos menos para Slytherin – dijo Minerva McGonagall, una de las profesoras presentes en la sala.

Severus Snape, el segundo profesor presente, le dio una mirada aniquiladora y luego siguió ignorando a las personas presentes en la sala.

- Profesor Dumbledore, ¿usted tiene idea de por que estamos en esta sala? – pregunto Hermione Granger a su director.

- No, señorita Granger, no tengo idea de porque estamos aquí – le respondió Dumbledore a su alumna.

-Pues yo les tengo la respuesta – sonó una voz sin cuerpo por toda la habitación.

- ¿Quién eres? – pregunto curiosamente Luna.

- Eso a ustedes no les interesa, pero pueden decirme A – respondió la voz.

- Esta bien, pero ¿para que nos trajiste acá? – pregunto Harry.

- Los traje para que conozcan como van a ser sus vidas en el futuro, y esto lo hice para detener muertes innecesarias provocadas por la guerra contra Voldemort – dijo A.

- ¿Quién más muere? ¿Son personas que conocemos? – habla por primera vez Ron hacia A.

- Tendrán que aparecer las demás personas invitadas para empezar a saberlo – respondió a Ron.

De la nada apareció la misma luz que todos habían visto cuando fueron transportados, y cuando la luz desapareció, aparecieron muchos mas sillones y en ellos estaban sentados la señora Weasley, el señor Weasley, Fred, George, Percy, Bill, Charlie, Fleur, Remus, Tonks, Hagrid, Ojo Loco Moody y un hombre rubio con mirada soñadora, el cual Luna reconoció.

-Hola papá – dijo Luna, y se levanto a abrazarlo.

Ron y Ginny la imitaron y fueron a saludar a sus padres y hermanos, Hermione y Harry se miraron y se levantaron detrás de ellos a saludar a los recién llegados.

- ¿Qué hago aquí, Albus? – gruño Ojo Loco.

- La voz nos dijo que veníamos a prevenir muertes, que sucederán cuando estemos en guerra con Voldemort – dijo amablemente el profesor a Ojo Loco.

Los Weasley empezaron a saludarse y a hacer ruido, pero la voz los interrumpió.

-Ya que están todos aquí les mostrare como van a conocer el futuro – dijo A.

De la nada apareció una mesa sin nada encima, se escucho un ruido en el techo y se abrió un orificio en el. Del orificio cayó un libro encima de la mesa, medianamente grueso de portada blanca con unas letras pequeñas en ella, que decía 'Harry Potter y Las Reliquias de la Muerte', la persona más cercana a la mesa, que resulto ser Snape, levanto el libro y dijo el titulo en voz alta.

- ¿Cómo? – dijo el trío al unísono, emocionados y choqueados.

Al mismo tiempo Albus Dumbledore se puso pálido y el brillo de sus ojos desapareció, recordando como estaba obsesionado con ellas en un pasado.

-Tendrán que leerlo para averiguar como será su pasado, y les aviso que en la sala el tiempo está parado, así que no perderán tiempo innecesario aquí, pero tampoco podran salír, o se les borrara la memoria. Hay cuatro puertas, la primera es la cocina, la segunda es la de las habitaciones, la tercena es el baño para hombres y la cuarta es el baño de mujeres. Buena suerte, y les dejo el futuro en sus manos.

-Severus, ¿puedes comenzar a leer? – pregunto Albus.

-Está bien – dijo resignado – el primer capítulo se llama **El ascenso del Señor Tenebroso**.

* * *

**Si leyeron, bien. Si no leyeron, bien.**

**Perdon por esta asquerosidad de introducción, no tengo la imaginación infinita de Jo.**

**Actualizare los miercoles y sábados hasta que se me acaben las vacaciones (Marzo).**

**Cuando esté en clase actualizare los sábados solamente (o talvez los viernes).**

**Cata out, ;)**

**PD: Dejen reviews.**


End file.
